Ragnarok
by PyroFromHell959
Summary: A tramatized naruto vows never to be weak again, by forsaking all of his emotions, can Tenten save him or will he go off the deep end forever?
1. Ragnarok

Thinking _think_

Demon talking/Inner Voice **think/talk**

Demon Thinking **_Think_**

Justus Name will be in Japanese

/-/-/- means new scene or start/end of the story

Naruto could remember every single attack that occurred against him. It was not all that hard, it was almost every day for him. He could hardly ever remember not being beaten up. He was so used to it that he was surprised that he could still feel pain. Yet he continued to fight for this village and do everything in his power to prove that he should not be beaten.

Today was the day that the fox demon was defeated, and the death of the Yondanime. What a bunch of bullshit that was. The fox demon was too powerful for the Hokage and in order to preserve the precious village the Hokage sealed the demon in Naruto. This was the day that the beatings and cold glares were their worst. Naruto could not even think why this happened but he knew not to go out of his house if possible.

Today was also Naruto's birthday. He was 7 years old, an age when boys should worry about playing ninja, not worrying if the next person he saw was going to kill him. He tried to stay out of the way of the villagers but he had to go out for food. He locked the door and headed toward the only ramen stand that would serve him food for no extra money. It was almost on the other side of town but he lacked the money to go to one of the ramen stands that was closer to his ratty apartment.  
/-/-/-  
Kurenai was the village expert on genjustus. So when someone wanted to know a high level genjustu they went to her. She had worked out all the kinks on her new personal justu and even taught one of her best friends how to complete the justu. It was similar to the Mangekoyou Sharigan's Tsukuyomi. It was slightly better because the duration in the world was much longer but it came at the disadvantage of the genjustu being much easier to dispel. It was still a deadly  
/-/-/-  
Naruto was walking toward the ramen stand but a couple of carts had gotten in a crash and it was impossible to cross at the intersection. So he went down a different ally to try and go to Irichimaru. He had never been to this part of town but he was sure he could find his way to the ramen stand. All of a sudden Naruto found himself tied to a wooden cross. A girl with light brown almost chocolate hair swayed over to him while grasping a katana.

"Do you know what they say is a very powerful move to use against a demon such as yourself? Stab him, cut him but my personal favorite is to remove limbs very slowly…" With that she started stabbing him in different areas, as it went on the cuts go deeper and deeper but they always healed. Only the pain remained in his mind.

"Not enough pain for the likes of you. You should suffer for all the people that you have killed. Now you shall feel real pain…" With that the genjustu disappeared yet he was still hung up. Two kunai's with ninja wire wrapping around his limbs were bolding different parts of his body to the street alley wall.

"Now to get rid of the only stain in our city." With that she forced his mouth open and poured a thick liquid down his throat. His eyes widened as soon as the pain erupted from his mouth. It started to burn as soon as it hit his mouth but something was stopping it from going down his throat. Pure red chakra was keeping the acid from destroying the major organs. Some of the acid spilled out of his mouth and burned into the skin around his mouth and cheek area.

He struggled against the kunais and the ninja wire to get away from the crazy lady who was trying to kill him. As he struggled more of his flesh burned away until the muscle was clear to see. It kept burning until red chakra spilled out of the mouth and sent the women to the other side of the alley. ANBU black ops and the Hokage came running toward the massive amount of Kyuubi's chakra was being harnessed. When some of them arrived at the alley, they moved their masks out of the way and threw up the contents of their stomachs.

They had seen nothing like this since Orochimaru had used people for his perverted tests. Blood was flowing down a child's mouth and the bone could be seen. The muscles of the jaw were slowly oozing down the boy's mouth onto the ground. The skin of the boy was almost pure white because he had lost so much blood.

"Get him out of here and to the hospital and if they don't accept him say that they can have the Head of ANBU Interrogation have fun. I will be there as soon as I am sure she is not going anywhere." With that an ANBU black op went to here and wrapped here in enough ninja wire to completely bind all of her fingers and her feet.

An ANBU black op with an eagle for a face mask picked him up and sped toward the hospital. Not bothering with the doors, he simply ran through the doors and put him on a stretcher. "We need a doctor here, ASAP. If you don't take him then Morino Ibiki will have a field trip here."

Three doctors ran to the stretcher to throw up at what they saw. "What the hell is that? Is it even a body or is it some type of corpse?" One of the doctors managed to get out before dry heaving.

"Does it really matter just get him fixed up now!" The ANBU back op roared back.

"Get him into surgery now, it looks like we got our work cut out for us." One of the doctors replied back, still feeling a little queasy.

"Lord Hokage, his health is deteriorating fast, it seems that the acid did too much damage. It is an amazement that he only received this much damage. It seems that a seal on his stomach is pulsating red almost every second." One of the surgeons said to Sandanime.

"Thank you very much for the information." The Hokage replied back. _I swear I will not let this happen anymore on your grave, Arashi._


	2. Destruction

Naruto was walking down a corridor and stopped to look within a door. It was a previous birthday. It was the earliest beating he could remember. He noticed a faint red glow around the areas that he was hurt. He slammed the door as more memories came rushing back to him. He got up and tried to run away from the pain.

He stopped in stopped in front of a huge gate. No huge was not the right word, gigantic was a better word. It could easily rival the size of the Hokage Mountain. There was a small piece of paper on the gate, it looked like they were keeping it closed.

"**Hehehehe, ohh this is rich. The jailer does not even know what power he holds in the palm of his hand. Not surprising the Sandanime did a pretty good job of hiding the truth from you."** A deep voice rumbled from behind the gates.

"You are lying, the Hokage-sama would not do something to me. He is the closes thing I have to a grandfather. You lie." Naruto roared back at the gates.

"**Mortal out of all the things you have to learn it is that we youkai do not lie. It would go against our code. I being the king of all youkais would rather die than disgrace myself by lying to one as low as you. You have had enough lying to already. I will not continue the lying with you."** The voiced seem to have compassion in the voice but it was hard to tell because Naruto could not see the face, and he was not all that good at telling a person's mood by their voice alone.

"What the hell are you talking about? No one has been lying to me."

"**Ohh, why do they write demon on your apartment? Why do they say hateful things? Why would they ignore you like you are a plague? Why do they tell their children to go near you?"**

"...How the hell do you know all of this? I mean you are stuck behind the bars, you damned king of youkai."

"**Boy you got guts. I will give you that but how will guts save you from the poison that is killing you? Or are you going to run away from it like you do with all of your problems?" **The voice boomed to the little child. A giant red fox came toward the gates. It was almost the size of the gate. Suddenly 9 tails were swinging around the fox in a manner that could be described as coordinated because the tails never hit another one but roared around in a chaotic fashion.

"**Then tell me this, do you know who I am?"**

"You're...the...the...the..."

"**The...the...the Kyuubi. It seems like you have enough of a mind to know to fear me. Now as I said before what are you going to do about this problem?" **The tone seemed mocking but he knew enough that this creature was serious.

"What problem are you talking about?"

"**What do you think was in the flask that she tried to pour into your throat?"**

"It was some type of liquid, what they call it...poison."

"**No but you are almost correct. No that was acid, the defense being that acid destroys everything while poison only destroys living tissue. No if you don't do something then both you and I are going to die."**

"Why would you die?"

**"Where do you think you are?"**

"I am in some cave or cavern, with a dumbass mother fucker who does not give straight answers. God, what is your problem? Can't you give a straight answer?"

"**Listen you mortal, I am only here to save both of our lives and if you don't do something fast than we get to see Shinigami, and let me tell you. He is not the kind of person you want to meet, trust me. And I am trying to get you to think. And we are in your mind."**

"Yeah well fine tell me what we should do ohh mighty king of the youkai."

"**Well that acid has taken most of your face off. If we do nothing then we both die, or you could take another route but you won't be quite human anymore."**

"What do you mean by that?"

"**Well you would become a half-youkai and your appearance would change. When you become a half-youkai, your body would immediately expel all of the impurities in your blood. As a half-youkai, you would regenerate your blood cell count faster than ever before. Also, you would gain some cool abilities. The only bad part about this deal is that we would be able to talk easier and you would become closer to the very thing that they were calling you. You would not be human. Also, all of your hopes would probably be killed. It is your choice, when I come for you than you will have to make your choice."** With that statement the king of Youkais left a boy to make a decision that would alter the rest of his life.

What could he do? He did not want to die yet, he had to become a ninja so everyone would respect him. Was it worth him losing the ability to be human to gain acceptance into a society that hated him?

Naruto ran up to the gates and started pounding on it as hard as he could. "I'll take it, I WILL TAKE, JUST LET ME LIVE!!" Naruto screamed at the empty lair.

**_He's got guts to try and win against these arrogant idiotic people._ "Fine listen to me, you need to take a bit of the piece of paper off so I can send some of the chakra to transform you." **Naruto climbed up using his hands and feet. He got close to the seal and took about ¼ off of the total seal.

Red water flowed through the gates and into the blue water turning it into a purple color. Slowly it turned darker and darker until it was black in color. The black water spread through out the corridor and Naruto felt a burning sensation through his entire body. He fell down and screamed in pain. It felt like he was being burn alive.

Very few times was the Sarutobi ever worried about Naruto, sure the first couple of assassination attempts were pitiful but they grew worst and worst. He eventually had to assign a ANBU black op operative just to keep the boy alive. Yet they would sometimes turn a blind eye to an attempt or two from a villager. They were in the middle of the shift when a fire broke out. The ANBU black op went to put the fire out. During that time, the shinobi managed to attack Naruto.

Naruto started to squirm and move around. The heart monitor went crazy. Sarutobi looked at the boy hoping that it would not be the last minutes of the boy. Black chakra came out of the boy and formed a shield around him. The Hokage could not look in the sphere to see Naruto. _This is going to be a bitch to explain to everyone._


	3. Annihilation

Soon the ball of chakra was dissipating and the boy began to lower onto the bed. He hit the bed with a light thump and began to sleep. All of the electrical cords that were attached to his body were burnt off, and the IV was dripping blood into a pool.

Doctors and nurses came running into the room as they tried to figure out why all of their equipment was broken, and the boy was alive. Although, Naruto was no boy but something else. Red fox ears were on top of his head with his hair grew in length till his mid back. On his back, a dragon and a nine tailed fox were battling each other around a yin yang symbol. The whisker marks on his face were darker, although only one pair of whisker marks was visible. The area around his mouth to his surrounding cheeks was rugged and scarred.

Several nurse thought that he was so cute with his little fox ears, but sudden remembered that he was a demon and thought that a body with those ears should be long to someone else, like Sasuke Uchiha.  
/-/-/-  
Itachi Uchiha was coming home from a mission when he saw a multitude of bodies slain. His blood began to boil and picked up speed to try and stop whoever did this. He ran inside his house and saw a figure standing over his parents. His mother was obliviously dead with her head twisted around a half rotation. On the other hand his father was on the verge of dying.

The figure saw Itachi and ran with the Sharigan blazing. _I will not let him get away from what he has done. _While he was chasing the figure and another person came to the Uchiha district. She prepared to full fill her end of the deal. Her pink hair moved slightly in the soft breeze.

Sasuke Uchiha was actually having a good day. A couple of his friends were playing a game of tag and he managed not to get tagged. When he saw a body lying on the ground with blood splatter, he was going to throw up the contents of his stomach.

Fearing the worst he ran to his house to see his brother standing over his parents. Itachi turned toward Sasuke. "How do you like my present to you?"

"Why, why did you do it?" Sasuke cowered backward. Finding a kunai he raced forward to fight his brother. As he was about to hit his brother, Itachi threw a hard punch to Sasuke's stomach knocking the breath out of Sasuke.

"You hatred is not enough…you need more hatred in your heart to even think about killing me. You shall suffer for the next 72 hours." With that Itachi's eye changed and Sasuke saw his parents and family members being killed repeatedly each with a new way to kill them. At the end Sasuke was so scared that he did not see that the genjustu had ended and he was back on the street. A pair of ANBU black ops picked him up and rushed him to the hospital to recieve care for mental trama.

The two other ANBU black ops raced after the girl, picking up speed they could see her try in vain to toward the person that broke her out of prison. She was about to get away when she felt something stab her in the leg. She saw a kunai attached to ninja wire, and a shuriken going to wrap around her. The ninja wire wrapped around her and the shuriken landed in her stomach.

"Now to make sure you don't escape yet again." One of them broke her index fingers to prevent her from escaping. She screamed in pain until she felt a cloth cover her mouth. Breathing deeply she could hardly keep awake. As soon as she was asleep the pair of black ops picked her up and headed for the Hokage's office.  
/-/-/-  
"Hokage Mrs. Haruno has escaped from prison."

"Yes I know, it seems that she is no longer a member of this village. She has sided with Orochimaru. Send a team of ANBU black ops to pick her and Sasuke up at the Uchiha district. Also, please call the council it seems that we have a lot to talk about."

Some time later a 32 year old woman was dragged into the Hokage's office. She was placed into a chair and stripped of any and all weaponry, this included her shoes. Then one of the ANBU black ops took a packet of smelling salts and held it under her nose.

She awoke with sickening speed and tried to rub her nose to get the awful smell out of it. Opening her eyes she saw the one of the only two people she did not want to see right now. She lowered her head in shame in front of the Hokage. She could not believe she did that to an Uchiha, they were role models for the rest of the shinobi. Yet she could only think of two good reason as to why she did it.

"Mrs. Haruno, you are charged with 2 counts of using a forbidden justu on civilians, breaking out of prison, and breaking and entering into 2 different houses. I am calling the council for a special meeting concerning you." She knew she was in some deep shit if they called the council together in the middle of the night just to go on with the trial.

Going through a cavern and then a maze Tsume Haruno could not tell where she was. All she knew was she was in the Hokage Mountain. Arriving at a large table she was forced to sit down on a chair as the ANBU black ops took their spots at the entrance and in front of the table. One by one the council members took their seats until all of them were seated.

Going right to left there was Harashi Hyuuga, Shibi Abruame, Shikaku Naru, Inoichi Yamanaka, the Hokage, Tsume Inuzuka, Choza Akimichi, Zhao Haruno who had his hanging down at his sister's action, and an empty was to the right of Zhao were the Uchiha representative would have sat.

"Tsume Haruno you are under arrest for breaking and entering Naruto Uzumaki's, house using a forbidden justu on Naruto Uzumaki, attempted murder of Naruto Uzumkai, escaping out of prison, breaking and entering the Uchiha house, and finally using a forbidden justu on Sasuke Uchiha. How do you plead?"

"I plead guilty to escaping out of prison, breaking and entering the Uchiha house, and using a forbidden justu on Sasuke Uchiha. However I refuse to call that demon a human therefore all of the complaints against the demon is voided."

"Mrs. Haruno please tell the court why you believe Naruto Uzumaki is not human?"

"He is not human because he destroyed all of those buildings, and killed all of those people. The fourth Hokage, bless his soul, merely reduced the mighty beast to an infant. Therefore the demon known as Naruto Uzumaki is not human."

"What does it mean to be human?"

"Being humans having two hands, two feet, and a multitude of organs, a brain, and a soul."

"Have you ever seen Naruto turn into his grand form that the Kyuubi was last seen in?"

"No but…"

"Please just answer the questions."

"No."

"Have you seen him ever use red chakra?"

"No."

"Have you seen what the red chakra does?

"NO."

"Then let me tell you what it does, it continues his existence. When someone is having a bad day they do something to Naruto because they know that he will not fight back. Because of you and other villagers he has no friends or anyone except for Lord Hokage to look after him. Now if a normal person grew up in this way of life what he become?"

"He would lose all faith, hope and any good feelings for humanity. He would most likely become a mindless killing machine. What does this have to do with the demon?"

"If Naruto started to kill, what would you think of him?"

"It would only prove that he is a demon."

"Even though you and the rest of villagers treat him poorly and you yourself said would become a mindless killer. If all of this is true then why do you torture a boy for something that he has no control over?"

"I say that the Hokage in his infinite wisdom could only weaken the demon by bringing it to a young age so that we could finish the job."

"How do you know this is what the Hokage did?"

"Why else would he do such a thing?" A small pause and she continued. "I mean it's not like the fourth Hokage chose his son to become the vessel of the Kyuubi so that it would grow up to help our nation and to protect the village of the hidden leaves from the terrible beast." As she was talking the Hokage became angrier and angrier till he poofed out of existence and came back within a second holding a scroll.

"Would Hiashi Hyuuga please read this scroll and pass it along to the rest of the council and finally to Mrs. Haruno." The Hokage said Haruno like it poison.

**"Dear Present Lord Hokage,**

**If you are reading this letter it means that I have succeed in doing an impossible deed. I have taken the Kyuubi, lord of the Youkai and converted him to our side. Using a multitude of seal I am able to forcibly rip the soul and the chakra of the Kyuubi and place it in another body. Along with this I am able to take power of the Kyuubi and lock it with the body. The body could not be an adult because they would die as soon as it was preformed. The only chance for survival is if the host was only an infant so the chakra coils could become adjusted to the overwhelming amount of chakra the Kyuubi contains.**

**As long as the host is happy and does not develop negative feelings than the Kyuubi should not be able to talk to the host until the very last moments of the Kyuubi's life. If the host's negative feeling increase than the Kyuubi can use those feelings to talk with the host before then. So I implore you as the Hokage to find a way to keep Naruto, my only son, happy until his 16th birthday. By that time most of the chakra should be Naruto and the Kyuubi should be able to do nothing to about it. But do not be fooled, Naruto and Kyuubi are two different entities using the same body. Think of Naruto as a scroll and the Kyuubi as a kunai in the scroll. Naruto contains him but is no more the Kyuubi than the scroll is the kunai. Until Naruto has won the battle please use your judgment for the situation**

**This is correct that I have used my only son Naruto to be the host of the Kyuubi. If he is adopted please use the funds I earned as the Hokage to pay for his education and feeding him. If he is anything like me than you will need the money not to go broke.**

**Arashi,  
The Fourth Hokage and  
The Yellow Flash."**

At the end of the scroll the entire council was sick to their stomach with the lack of help that they showed to the greatest shinobi the village hidden in the leaves son. Some of the council members especially Hiashi turned those feelings into hatred at Tsume Haruno.

She could hardly believe that the man, that they all respected, gave the future generation of his family, one of the greatest curses, just so that the rest of the village could survive. She was as white as a sheet and had lost all courage to say anything negative against the demon, no she meant Naruto Uzumaki.

"Now because of your actions, Naruto has undergone several extreme changes in order to survive. I am pretty sure that not only the physical damage that you have done but the mental trauma has scarred him for life. I am not sure what the future will hold but let me say that you villagers are sowing your own demise and when he unleashes all of that back I fear that no will be able to stop him. As they say, you reap what you sow."

"I would like to plead guilty to breaking and entering Naruto's house, using a forbidden justu on him and attempted murder on him. However I would like it to be known that Orochimaru threaten my child, Sakura Haruno, with using her in forbidden experimentation. Therefore, I was forced to do as he wanted me to do. I knew that if I did not do as he said then I could say goodbye to Sakura."

"Tsume Haruno, you are going to step outside and we will talk among ourselves as to what your punishment shall be." She needed help getting out of the chair because she had lost all strength after she had heard the letter the fourth Hokage written.

"Well she has just cause for the Uchiha part but what about him? What can we do now to punish her for what she did to Naruto?" The Hokage questioned the entire looking for any suggestion from the council.

"I say that she must do D-rank missions for 3 months and lose a rank."

"I say that she should get what she gave to Naruto."

Everyone except the Hokage looked at Hiashi and could not seem to close their mouths from the sentence that he was suggesting. "We would lose a member of our forces and she has proven herself loyal to the village. She should not lose her life due to the fact that she made a bad choice."

Hiashi focused his glare at the Haruno. "First of all she did not make a bad choice. She made several bad unforgivable mistakes, and why should she not receive what she has given, twice. How do we know that she was the last attempt to end his life? By doing this we will send a message that assassinations of other villagers is not permitted."

"She made them under the pretense that by doing this she would kill the demon, not send it free." The Hokage was getting annoyed at all of this bickering.

"Enough this is getting us no where. We will go with Hiashi's suggestion. We must do this to keep our status and show our enemies that we do not take assassination attempts laying down. It is bad enough that we lost our Uchiha clan, but we must be strong in their wake. Bring her in here. Also send for the delegate of Kirigakure. I have some matters to attend with them."

She was sweating bullets over her possible future. There were a lot of worst things than death that could be taken over again and again. Arriving at the chair she sat down trying not to sweat in front of these members.

"Tsume Haruno, you have pleaded guilty to breaking and entering Naruto Uzumaki's, house using a forbidden justu on Naruto Uzumaki, attempted murder of Naruto Uzumkai, escaping out of prison, breaking and entering the Uchiha house, and finally using a forbidden justu on Sasuke Uchiha. Your punishment will be as followed. You will be executed. Your family will not be able to gather your remains nor will you be able to see them before you die. You have the choice of being burned alive, kunai to the chest, or hung. Choose your execution."

"I want to be hung, Lord Hokage." She was escorted to a tree.

Going to his office the Sandanime could not believe how much had happened. Speaking to the delegate of Kirigakure, "now we are going to discuss the terms of the deal with your contry. I assure you, the joint operation will have the best man but in return we need one small little favor."

"That would be..."


	4. Time Flash

A blonde hair boy was walking toward the village hidden in the leaves. Listening to the music he walked with his hood up and over his entire body. It was a dark gun metal gray with a lighter gray color on the arms. Fidgeting in the center pocket he turned to his favorite song, **Y'all want a single** by Korn.

Twiddling a Zippo lighter, he gabbed a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. Taking a deep drag, he kept walking till he saw the gates. Looking at his homeland, he began to pick up speed till he was in a light jog. Nearing the gates, he saw the chunin and raised his black mask to make sure that he had covered his mouth. Searching his pockets he retrieved the paperwork necessary for his entrance into the village hidden in the leaves.

"Name?" One of the guards ordered to the boy.

"You do not need it all you need is this." Looking over the document he saw the official Hokage's stamp on it. "Thank you now if you need me I will be going to the Hokage's office."

"He's not going to let you it." The other guard replied.

"Ohh I think he might just let me without any problems." Walking through the village several people looked at him with a confused looking then went on with their business not caring that the village demon had returned. Most of them could not even tell that he had returned. He was glad but he would not forgive them for what they had donw. They would have to earn it back.

It was easy to head for the Hokage's office, all you had to do was walk toward the largest building in the village and presto you were there. Glad for the technology that the Village had created he walked up to the secretary. "I am here to see the Hokage."

"You will have to wait in line like all of the other people who want to see the Hokage." Looking down the line he could barely see the end of the line.

"Look lady, he said that as soon as I was done I was to return here. If you want to deal with the Hokage's wrath then have fun. If not then let me into his office."

"What makes you think you are so special you, baka?"

"I have a double S class secret under me, so shut up woman, and get the fuck away from me, you old hag!"

She was going to give him a verbal the likes he had never seen till she saw something on his ears. They were large and covered his entire ear. They had a small piece of rope going into his shirt. Pointing to his ears she yelled "what the hell are you wearing?"

Seeing that the secretary was not getting him anywhere, Naruto decided to go to plan B. Heading toward the doors, the secretary tried in vain to get him to do anything else. "Move out of my way or face the consequences."

Seeing that she was ready to risk bodily harm to herself, he was more than welcome to give it to her but that would not benefit his overall goal. Instead he jumped over her, using her as a step he dived forward, and busted through the doors.

Slamming the doors as he entered, Naruto saw that the Sandanime was talking to the leader of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga. Walking toward a chair in the back, Naruto lowered his head and increased the volume loud enough so that he could barely make out what they were saying. He really could care less but when Korn played "Y'all Want A Single" he either was beating the crap out of some unexpecting training dummy or he played the song even louder. Seeing the Hokage dismiss Hiashi, Naruto turned his MP3 player off and headed toward the chair just in front of the huge oak desk.

"I trust everything went well Naruto."

"Yes everything went well, gramps. He has yet to say why he did it but I have a feeling that he will crack soon. If you will excuse me, I have to go searching for a place to live."

"That won't be necessary Naruto, I have already got you a house, and a personal allowance that you can do with whatever you like."

"Thank you except instead of the house could you give me the money spent on it instead. It would mean a lot to me."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"I would rather live out in the wild and come in for everything instead of living among them." He spat out them like it was poison but the Hokage could not find any fault after the way he was treated by the villagers.

"Sure I will set up an account with a local bank and you can get the money through them."

"Thanks I'll see you later."

"Ohh before I forget, head toward the academy and see how good you are against the other students."

"Don't worry I am going to have some fun with them. Do you mind if I leave my pack here. I will pick it up after school."

"Sure Naruto you can leave it here."

"Thanks gramps, and see you later." Naruto headed out the door moving out of the way to keep away from his secretary. Sandanime smiled knowing that he was the closest thing that the boy had to a grandfather and the boy was not afraid to say so. _What have they done to you, Nartuo?_  
/-/-/-  
Heading toward the academy would have been hard if the Hokage didn't give him directions to the academy. Walking there he saw a store of shinobi equipment. Seeing a fox mask similar to the ones that the ANBU black ops wore except that the mouth could lower to allow fire justu to be preformed. Instead of bring white with red design it was black with red design so that the ANBU black ops did not confuse him with one of their members. Walking into the store, he picked it up and headed toward the counter. An older man was twirling a kunai around his finger and whistling a little tune.

"I would like to buy this please." He said as he placed the mask on the counter.

"That will be 30 ryo, please."

"I seem to have only 20 ryo, is there anyway I can work it off?"

"Do you know how to sharpen weaponry?

"Yeah I know how to sharpen weaponry. I have swords that I keep very sharp."

"Let me see them." Reaching behind him Naruto pulled out one of his dual wushu broadsword. On one side was a dragon running from the tip of the blade to the end. On the other side of the sword was a yin. Holding onto the blade, he twirled it around so that the man could take a good look at the blade. When the man reached for the handle, Naruto pulled the sword back.

"Sorry, it has a nasty little backup system that will react to anyone but me."

"Where did you get such a blade?"

"I got it from a land far to the east, even farther than the village hidden in the waves. So can I have the mask in return for working here."

"You will get a ryo every day that you work here."

"I will take it. See you later." Running out of the store he headed to the academy and decided that running on the roofs was the best way to get to the academy.

Arriving at the academy he could see a large forest, a training dummy that looked like it had seen better days. On the track a bunch of kids could be seen running around. _Pitiful there is hardly anyone who is a challenge._

**Yeah well most people don't have a demon to run them into the ground and teach them a couple forgotten style of combat.**

_I know but come on, even the "Almighty" Uchiha and the "All seeing" Hyuuga are pathetic. They are supposed to be the best of the best. Ohh well time to kill that theory. And you know I thank you for it, dad. _Jumping over the fence he calmly walked over to he instructor and gave him a piece of paper. "Your name is Naruto, Correct?"

"Yes, why else would I have this piece of paper."

"Join them and when they are done, we will be having mock battles."

"What lap are they on?"

"Most of them are on lap number 12 of twenty five."

Placing his headphones on his ears, he fidgeted with his MP3 player until he was on **Breaking The Habit **by Linkin Park. He started to pick up speed till he was in a good pace for a run. Passing the entire class, he kept running. The class thought that the new boy was going to run him self into the ground.

Many were surprised when he started picking up speed. Eventually he was doing three laps for every one lap that the class did. Not wanting some new kids to beat them, Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha tried to pick up to his speed.

_So they are trying to catch up to me, ohh this is going to be so much fun._ Just as they caught up to him, it looked like he exploded and a cloud of dust was all that could be seen. Many of the runners stopped and started hacking from the dust. Naruto stopped right in front of the instructor. "I am done."

The instructor and the entire class could only look in shock as a new kid had shown that the entire class was pathetically out ranked by him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who actual knows who to train unlike the rest of you. What it's not my fault that you don't know how to run. Maybe they should go train some more." Both the Hyuuga and Uchiha were seething after his comment and hoped that they could fight him.

"Next we are going to have mock taijustu battles. You are not allowed to use any ninjustu nor are you allowed to use any genjustu. Nor are you allowed to use any weaponry. Any use of them will result in detention, and a lose in the battle."

"The first battle will be between Lee and Naruto."

Facing each other, the bowed and went into their respective battle stances. Lee entered a basic academy stance while Naruto entered into a weird stance. Naruto held his left hand out while with his right hand was farther behind him. It formed a W shape with his arms. His feet were shoulder width apart and he rested his weight more on his back foot than his front foot.

"And, begin." Lee rushed forward and tried to do a spinning axel kick attacking Naruto's blind side. When he was close Naruto pivoted on his left foot and delivered a high powerful right roundhouse kick to Lee's incoming foot. _What is he doing, if he does that then we are both going to get hurt and lose the match._

So Lee pulled his leg inward in order to avoid the both of them being hurt. When he saw Naruto smile, _this is not going to be good._ Naruto pushed off his left foot using the momentum to carry him close to Lee. Once close Naruto kicked Lee with his left foot and sent Lee back to stop once he hit one of the children that was surrounding the fight.

Landing, Naruto jumped high and approached Lee from above. Spinning, he prepared to drive his heel into Lee to win the match. Iruka seeing the possible danger of this, ran to pick up both of the students before they were hurt by the new kid. As soon as Iruka turned around, Naruto had completed his attack but since Lee was not there Naruto had hit his leg against the unforgiving earth. A loud cloud of dust appeared and blinded everyone.

A sickening cracking and a popping noise were from Naruto. "Fuck." Once the dust cloud was gone, most of the kids could see that Naruto had popped his knee out of the socket and had broken his femur. Most of the girls and a few of the guys could feel their lunches trying to make a backward march through them.

Using chakra, Naruto managed to pull his body out of the position and limb away from the massive crater that he had created. "I'll see yah around. If you need me search for the Hokage, he knows where I'll be."

He kept walking until he hit a small ditch in the road and fell down again. Knowing that he had better fix his leg or there would be hell to pay later on. Straightening his leg he felt till the bones were in place then sent a large amount of chakra to make a temporary fix until he could actually rest and by tomorrow he would be alright. Assuming that he did not train anymore, which meant that he would have to take off his weights. Finding a spot near a weapons store, he took off his vest and the weights on his arms. A small crater formed around his weights as they dug slightly into the ground. Limping became easier and easier as the chakra was healing his leg and he was not weighted down by the extreme amount of extra weight.

_Might as well do some work and start earning some cash. _Entering the store, he saw the man and placed the mask on his face. Seeing a multitude of kunai he took them to a grinder and started his MP3 player up again. He was where he loved to be alone, and not a care in the world except for the kunais.

The man was amazed by the rate at which he was sharpening the kunais that the boy was doing. The boy might be able to help him actually be ahead of schedule instead of always being swamped by the amount of kunais the ninjas wanted.

Naruto reached for another kunai but he found that he had gone through all of the kunais. Lifting a stack of them up, he brought them to the man in the front for inspection. The man inspected the kunai and asked him to test one of the kunai out on one of the many target dummies. Seeing that the kunai flew true and straight, he asked the boy to pick up the shurikens and to do the same.

Seeing the potential in the boy could reap him tons of money, if not set him up for the rest of his life. "Boy come, never mind the shuriken. I think I got a better deal for you. I teach you a powerful justu and you have to work for ohh about a year. Noo that is not long enough for payment of this justu. I'd say two years, work every day for 2 hours with what ever I say you must do unless you have a mission but those hours must be made up as soon as you return. With this justu you could do multiple things at once and you could do something else like training. Another benefit is that all the memories of these clones would come back to you like you were doing it. Do we have a deal?"

Seeing the potential for such a devastating justu, led him to a quick answer while holding out his hand. "So what is the justu called agin?"

"I like the way you think my boy, now it is called Kage bunshin no justu. Instead of making clones water, earth or normal clones, you create actual physical clones. Now if you have a high stamina then this is the perfect justu for you because this divides the amount of chakra that you have between the clones and you. This means I am going to show you this only one time from their, you are on your own." Forming his hands into a small cross, "Kage bunshin no justu."

Another man popped out and lifted up a kunai to prove that he was an actual physical clone. Gathering up all of his chakra Naruto formed the small cross, and yelled out, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!"

Soon a multitude of solid clones popped out and started to stretch the store outward till one of the walls could not take the pressure and was forced violently outward with many Narutos spilling into the street.

The man's eyes widen in surprise at the number of clones the boy had created. Thinking in his head, he calculated that the boy made about 6 or 7 thousand clones. With a workforce like that he could make money and have to pay only one person. Ohh the gods certainly were favoring him when they sent him this boy. Naruto dispelled his clones so that he could get some room to breathe. Panting he managed to get out, "how was that?"

"I have never ever, in my entire experience as a shinobi seen an academy student with that much raw chakra. Hell most genin or most chunin don't have that much raw chakra."

"Yeah but you should see my control over it…" with that he collapsed from chakra depletion. Taking the boy up to a bed room, he laid the boy on the bed, and left a note saying that he still had more work to do and there would be food in the refrigerator for him. He created a clone and had the clone deliver a message to the Hokage saying where the boy was going to be staying at.

"Daddy, I'm home. How the hell did we get a fucking hole in the wall?"

"Funny thing you should ask dear, well it started out like this…"


	5. Obliteration

Tenten was pissed that her father had acted so irresponsible. Taking a fresh candidate and having him create kage bunshins. Tenten could only create a couple of them, and afterwards she felt like she went on a grueling training day at boot camp. She would yell at her father later. Right now all she wanted was one thing, well okay two things.

One was she wanted for a certain shinobi in training to fall in love with her. He was the best at taijustu and had yet to lose against anyone. _The way he moves, the power he controls and the hair is so kawaii._

Second was she wanted the person who was in her bed to get out. I mean who would want my bed. We have plenty of extra beds in the house. _Wait, Kami if you have any mercy please let it be Neji, I would do anything if it is Neji.  
_/-/-/-_  
_He woke up to seeing someone's face. He saw that it was not his grandpa so he rolled over trying to get away from the person, and get a little bit more sleep. Yet the person could not take a hint. He tried moving away from them but they kept trying to wake him up. Naruto is not a mourning person, nor is he a people person so less interaction with people the better.

_Fuck this shit._ He fumbled around until he grabbed his sword. Putting chakra into it, he tried to persuade the person to leave. Instead, they backed away but they tried shouting to wake him up. He took a swing at them and they instantly shut up and walked away. Satisfied that the person was gone he went back to sleep.

Except, the person thought it would be a good idea if they tried shouting instead of getting close to him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to sleep in my own bed which you were just in."

"Sorry that it is you time of the month, but I obviously would not sleep in that bed if I knew it was your bed. I would rather sleep in mud than your bed." And with that he took off heading toward the Hokage's office. _Fuckin prick doesn't know how lucky he is to have slept in his bed._  
/-/-/-_  
Couldn't they just shut up for a minute. Did it really matter if Sasuke was better at ninjustu than Neji? Or that Neji was better at Taijustu than Sasuke? I would still kick the crap out of both of them. Fucking Iruka not letting me fight them._ Whenever he voiced those opinions the ladies sought to teach him that he was below them. Most of the time, he did this when he had increased his weights, so it was a little bit harder to dodge them and sometimes they would get a lucky hit in there.

He was always more irritable when he increased his weights. It was like the weights made some of his darker feelings come out. It usually meant that his partner for taijustu training would be beaten up worst than before. **Although you got to give the kid credit, he knows that he is going up against a stronger force yet he keeps trying.**

_Well, he should think about retreat and attacking a different way instead of attacking all the time._

**Like you don't?**

_But I know that I am going to win. So there is a difference between the two of us._

**Yeah you keep letting yourself that. Anyway time to make some bunshin for Iruka.**

"Now I need everyone to make atleast 3 bunshin for me, after that you can leave." Naruto moved to the front of the line not caring who got in his way. Making three bunshin he was ready to leave but Iruka would not let him.

"Naruto that is not the correct justu, please do it again."

"No." Naruto turned around to leave, but Iruka created a kage bunshin then the clone Iruka sped toward Naruto.

"Naruto I will not have you make a mockery of this classroom. You will do the bunshin no justu, even if you have to do it till next year."

"Those were bunshins."

"They were not the correct bunshin."

"So you are punishing me because I did a more advanced bunshin no justu than the academy bunshin no justu."

"Ye…I mean you need this in case you need to create a distraction and you are low on chakra."

"Have you ever seen me low on chakra?"

"No…"

"Well until you do I suggest you leave me alone. It's not like you or anyone in this village actually gives a flying fuck about me." With that Naruto ran past the clone and practically flew toward his private forest. But Iruka was not going to let him escape and make a chunin look like an incompetent fool compared to an academy student.

Iruka was just about to grab Naruto when he hit a barrier that would not let him through. "That is what you get, sorry I did a couple of bunshin for you. Go somewhere else, cuz I don't give a flying fuck about you."

"Naruto I don't care who brought you up but you will show me respect."

"You bastard you know I don't have anyone to bring me up. I was right you don't care at all." With that Naruto ran toward his house. Iruka felt horrible for how badly he treated Naruto. He promised to make it up to Naruto, no matter what.  
/-/-/-  
Iruka was pissed. He was pissed at himself for the lack of successful times he had made Naruto feel happy. Instead all he did was make Naruto angrier than before. He could understand that Naruto was coming from but this was the last time that Iruka could try to do something nice for him. Today was the day that Naruto would join a team and become a genin.

Iruka tried different ways to get on Naruto's good side. Iruka's first attempt was...Naruto is known as the bottomless stomach that could probably eat as much as any Akimichi in terms of ramen. He tried to treat Naruto to ramen at his house and Naruto accepted. Some how Iruka managed to make Naruto sick from ramen he had made. His attempts got ignored or when Naruto accepted them then they would go horribly wrong.

Iruka tried to think of something that would prove to Naruto that Iruka cared for him. Yet he had tried them already or Naruto would probably not accept his answer.  
/-/-/-  
"Since all of you have graduated from the academy you have been put onto different teams. On team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno." Sakura jumped up and down. Tenten and Ino were pissed that they were not on their 'lover's team'. Sasuke, on the other hand, was pissed that he had to be with one of his fan girls.

"Team 8 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Shikamaru and Choji were happy that they were together but to be paired with Ino, They might need something to keep them sane and if possible away from Ino.

"Team 9 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka." Hinata turned a light red. She was glad that she was on her crush's team. Kiba looked happy and ready to start some hard missions.

"Team 10 will be Tenten Kakuyoku, Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee." Rock lee looked a little bit frightened because he was sure that Naruto would keep being his partner for training sparing and he would like to come out of a training sparing not covered in bruises. Tenten was mad that she had to be with that poor excuse of a man, Naruto.

"No! I will not be put on a team with that poor excuse for a Woman!" He spat out woman like it was poison. He was absolutely livid with the thought of having to be on the same team as Tenten. He could care less about Lee.

"Naruto apparently the Hokage wants to talk to you after this." As soon as Iruka was done, Naruto dropped his vest and weights and raced toward the Hokage's office intent on giving his ojiji-san the verbal cursing of his life.


	6. Elimination

Darnod: Tenten seems more like a fangirl than a normal person because she is interested in Neji. So yes she is a fangirl but she is Neji's fangirl. She usually gets in fights with Sakura and Ino about who is better as a ninja Sasuke or Neji.

/-/-/-

Naruto hated that he had to do exactly what the Hokage wanted. It was like the Hokage wanted him to interact with the other people. Well atleast he hoped that his teacher was not a lazy bum.

Seeing that Lee, and Tenten were being lead away by a man in a green jumpsuit. _I think I am going to go blind. Is that a bowl hair cut he has, ohh god please kill me now. This is the worst torture ever. Okay maybe the second worst torture but still this is pretty bad, just end it now._

He closed in and followed them until they reached the top of building. He motioned for the three of them to sit down on the bench. "I want all of you to tell a little bit about yourselves. Likes, dislike, and dreams."

"Why don't you show us how it is supposed to go?"

"My name is Maito, Gai. I like learning about new taijustu, and dislike enemies that kill our shinobi. My dream is to be known as a taijustu master. You with the buns can go next."

"My name is Suzuki, Tenten…I like Neji," at this she squealed like a little schoolgirl. "I dislike people who think they are better than Neji." Naruto chuckled at the thought of Neji, and she was ready to defend his honor. When Naruto held out his hand and motioned for her to go on, she just gave him a dirty glare. "My dream is become a great kunoichi like Tsunade."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the thought of another Tsunade. _Great, just what the world needs, another woman with a short violent temper and massive strength to go along with it. Atleast, she is not like those other fangirls after Sasuke. She might actually put some thought into training._

"My name is Rock, Lee. I like becoming stronger. I dislike geniuses. My dream is to show that I can be a great shinobi without genjustu or ninjustu."

"Uzumaki, Naruto…training…stupid people…I dream to becoming a famous hunter ninja."

"Training starts at 7am in training ground 10. I suggest that you don't eat anything unless you want to be throwing up all the time."  
/-/-/-  
"Your mission will be to save the hostages from the mechanical shinobis. There are only two hostages and the person who does not have a hostage will be sent back to the academy." He lead them to a giant building with only a few windows. It was surrounded be a few trees, and the windows were tinted black so it was nearly impossible to see what was inside the building.

He pulled out three pairs of photos, as to what the hostages looked like. _Well atleast it is an interesting test he has given us. I wonder how fast they are._

"I will also be grading you on your abilities so do not hesitate to use your most powerful attacks. On your marks, get set, GO!" Tenten and Lee ran to the building, trying to get in and out as fast as possible. Meanwhile Naruto walked over to a tree and started to undress.

"You do realize that the test has begun? Why aren't you going to go save the hostages?" Naruto raised his hand and made the handsign for Gai to be quiet. Gai saw that Naruto had a vest on with many different pouches on it. Naruto carefully lifted the vest off and then placed it on the ground. The vest slowly began to dig into the earth until it was a few inches deep. Naruto put his clothing back on and unsheathed both of his swords.

Naruto ran quickly then jumped on a tree branch. Another jump and he was at the top of building. He opened the door and began to go down the stairs.  
/-/-/-  
Gai walked over to where he had set up the video cameras to record all of the action. Lee had split up from Tenten and was searching below the first level to find the hostage. Gai pulled out a grading sheet and made sure that none of the other participants were going to see action. He preferred watching the live feed instead of having to watch the recorded video. Somehow it always felt better this way.

Lee quickly got into a basic academy stance and waited for the mechanical shinobi to make the first move. Seeing that the machine wasn't going to move, he began to run straight at the shinobi. When he was 15 feet away he threw a couple of shuriken to distract the enemy shinobi. The shinobi dodged to the left only to find that he had ran straight toward a flying roundhouse kick from Lee. The shinobi was hit but there was no real good follow through to his next attempt at beating the shinobi. _Mediocre taijustu, what else does he have to fight with?_

The mechanical shinobi jumped away and quickly formed what appeared to be hand signs. He spewed water toward Lee. Lee had not thought that they could do justu so he was knocked away. The shinobi kept his distance trying to see if Lee had any other talents. Lee just kept trying to engage the shinobi in taijustu to no avail. He was eventually knocked out with a chop to behind the head. _Looks like I get a shinobi who only talent could be taijustu, and he is only mediocre at best.  
_/-/-/-  
Tenten dodged into a closed as a mechanical shinobi walked by. She kept walking until she came to an open area with a young woman was gagged, and bound to a chair. She looked around to see if she could find any of the mechanical shinobi. Finding none, she praised her good luck. She quickly ran to the woman and cut the ropes that were binding her to the chair. As soon as the ropes were cut away the woman hit Tenten, throwing her across the room. _God dam mechanical shinobi and their intellect._

The machine tried to engage Tenten in taijustu, but she kept dodging and trying to get some distance so she could keep throwing weapons at the mechanical shinobi. The robot used a kunai to knock the imcoming weapons. Tenten saw that she could not defeat the mechanical shinobi, without resorting to the larger more powerful weaponry.

She pulled out a multitude of kunais with explosive notes attached to them. She hurled them with all of her strength. As they were a couple of feet away from the robots, Tenten had the kunai explode sending shrapnel at the shinobi. The shinobi was unable to dodge and subsuqently was destroyed when one of the pieces of shrapnel hit the battery pack. _She has good technique with the weaponry but what happens if she did not have them?_

Imputing some comands into a walkie talkie, a mechanical shinobi that was close to Tenten applied a large amount of strength to hold itself on the rafters in the hallway. Tenten was walking down the hallway when a robot landed behind her, taking a good portion of kunai and shurikens from her. She was left with only a couple of kunai, and a sleves worth of shuriken.

A sleve is the small container that shinobi use to carry shuriken in. It is mostly found on the leg that they are most prominent with. They are usually found in pairs. They carry 15 shuriken in each sleve.

She was about to try and retrive her sleve, when Naruto came from behind and hit the mechanical shinobi with his lighting sword. The mechanical shinobi was fried and fell over. With the electricity flowing through the mechanical shinobi, it crunched the shuriken like they were nothing. "You might want to think about training some more."


	7. Eradication

I am sorry that I have not written anything recently but I have been busy with finals, coming up with a plot, and finally working as a lifeguard at a sleep away camp. I got a lot of free time now so the chapters are going to be coming in much faster. Also come up with some other pairings like who should Hinata be with. I will do other pairing but please be specific about who you wanted to see paired up.

Hinata/Garra

Hinata/Kiba

Hinata/Shino

Hinata/Lee

Hinata/Sasuke

Shikamaru/Ino

Shikamaru/Temari

Jiraiya/Tsunade

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Ino

Lee/Sakura

/-/-/-

He absolutely hated people who did not train. They were worth less to him than people who were weak but were trying to get better. So he did not get why he had an incredible urge to save this Tenten when she clearly did not train hard enough. Sometimes he wished he could be with his teacher again. Those were the good old days, ohh well no time to reminisce about the past when there was so much killing to be done.

"I am guessing that you can just throw things at the machines?"

"I am proficient with many types of weaponry and ..."

"Absolutely suck at taijustu, probably no ninjustu or genjustu. Listen anyone can throw something at a person and make it hit them. So either learn something new or get out because I will not have you hold back our team. Try to keep up." With that they raced off to try and rescue the hostages. Turning a corner Naruto saw 2 robots in a small alley way that stopped him from rescuing one of the hostages.

"Don't move or you might die from my attack." Running forward, he jumped and began to spin like a top. He quickly pumped a massive amount of chakra into the blades. They grew outward with their respective elements surging around the swords.

Naruto chopped the robot in stomach with his dragon sword. It went clean through and fried what ever was left of the robot. He cut deeply into the other mechanical shinobi with his fox sword. The sword stopped when it came into contact with a small container. It exploded sending him bouncing off the walls of the small alley way until he finally came skidding to a halt just infront of Tenten.

"Fuck that hurt. Well atleast now we can save the hostage. Rushing toward the hostages, a swift chop to the back of the neck sent Naruto into a state of unconsciousness. Tenten ran forward to help her emotionally devoid team mate. A second later she joined her comrades in a blissful state of unconsciousness.

"Not bad, yeah I am sure I could make them into one hell of a team. All they need is so team work and we got a team that would cause a shit load of problems. Team 10 is ready for acceptiance."

/-/-/-

Lee for all of his manners was seriously considering about murdering his so called teammate. The boy showed no mercy what so ever and might have killed him a couple of times if their teacher had not stepped into to stop the fight. Afterward, Tenten would yell at Naruto for doing so much damage to poor Lee. Naruto would respond that they should train harder and then they would pose more a challenge to Naruto.

Sometimes he would challenge them to a two on one match. Those usually were worst than the matches against Lee because they were all out matches. Although the team work between Lee and Tenten was getting much better. Now all Gai needed was to combine Naruto into that mix and he would have an unstoppable fighting force to unleash on whatever poor person thought could take on his team.

Naruto could not understand either of his team mates. They wanted to get better yet they were not willing to train hard to get stronger. They used watered down version of training and they called it torture. Raiga Kurosuki was a man to be feared for putting someone through training. Those were the good old days, too bad there was no man who would work him like a dog. Although he was kind of glad to have Gai as a teacher. _The man did do a lot of team based training not focusing on any particular student. I will kill a man that favored one of the needs of the others._ Although, it did look like Lee was going to become the next Gai.

Working for Tenten's dad was getting easier and easier because he would just send 10 kage bunshin and the man would be as happy as a dog with a new chew toy. The weaponry that Naruto is making was getting a lot better than before. The profit margin for Tenten's dad was almost to the point where he had to watch the shop and do nothing else.

Tenten was a source of unending confusion to Naruto. He actual tried to help her out with the speed of throwing the shuriken but she would not listen and that lead to another fight. That particular fight got ugly real fast and soon they were trading more insults than they were blows. He came out on top after she tried to take off his manhood with a lot of shuriken and kunai. Gai would have tried to stop Tenten but she was angry enough that she might have attacked him.

Appartently they were only strong enough to do D-rank missions. They had a glorious mission of finding the irritating, malicious, cunning cat of the Daimyo's wife Ohh Naruto's day just got a whole lot better. Now no one would ever chase that damned creature hellbent on departure ever again.


	8. 1st Mission

The reason the last chapter was so short was because I wanted this mission to be only one chapter. Now I need more reviews so please use the review button that is at the bottom of the web page. Reviews make me write faster, so more reviews me I work faster. Also, include the pairings you want in the reviews. Thanks. Ja ne.

/-/-/-

"The mission will be to return the Daimyo's cat to our care. You will not be allowed to kill the cat and any major damage to the cat will come out of the mission's pay. If the cat is harmed in any way shape or form you will pay to have the cat back up to one hundred percent. Are we clear on this?" The Hokage kept sending glances to Naruto, who was looking everywhere but at the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. We will not fail this mission. Team, it is time to head out." Leaving the building, the Hokage felt as though he had some how failed Naruto and Arashi.

/-/-/-

Naruto was not a people person. He did not like crowds nor did he like to interact with people. Although he was not overly rude, Tenten was starting to drive him crazy.

"Naruto, where did you get those weird clothings?" Tenten asked innocently.

He took a calming breath, and had to resist the urge to choke the girl. Why she felt the need to ask him so many questions was beyond him. He didn't ask questions about their past, so why did she feel the need to question him about the past. _It was not her fault she was so dumb, wait yes it was. What the hell am I thinking?_

"An old teacher." He had a sweatshirt on but it was like nothing they had ever seen. It was green, brown, and black. It covered part of his hands as well. The clothing looked like it was made to blend into the forest and sometimes they actually could not find him until he spoke. His pants were of the same design. Instead of the normal shinobi sandals, he wore black leather boots that went past his ankle. It was like he was a ghost in the forest. He wore his head band around his throat with the metallic part in front. Part of the cloth for the headband was covering his mouth area so all they saw was part of his nose and his eyes.

Naruto's answers were short sweet and to the point. No one would accuse Naruto of being a long winded person. It also keep a mysterious aura around him.

"What was his name?" She could not get it through her thick skull that Naruto like silence and he was about ready to silence her permanently no matter what the cost were.

"Raiga, one of the seven swordsmen." Instead of asking another question, Tenten was gawking at the fact that she knew someone who was trained by one of the seven swordsmen hidden in the mist. _Thank kami, I could not take another one of her questions. Now, where the hell is that damn cat?_

It was starting to tick her off how many secrets Naruto had. First there was him mastering an A-rank technique, on the first try none the less and to create so many solid clones was mind boggling. Then to be taught by one of the strongest swordsmen in the world, she could not help but feel that Naruto had even more secrets then he was telling them.

The team decided to spread out a bit to maximize the area they covered. Naruto was getting really pissed because he had yet to even find a single track left by that damn little excuse for an animal.

After twenty minutes of searching, Lee was able to spot a small patch of hair that appeared to belong to the cat. Naruto took a deep whiff of the hair. He started to sniff around until he picked up the trail that he thought would lead him to the deranged cat. Lee and Tenten looked at the poor boy like he was crazy. Unless he was part of a clan he could not track the animal. Soon, he started to head to the north. He lead the team to what appeared to be a very deep cave.

"Stay here or come on." Naruto said to his two team mates. He would leave them behind if he had to complete the mission. He had his bushido to protect. Upon descent into the cave, Naruto heard a deep growl coming from both inside the cave and outside. He went outside to see a huge tiger preparing to jump on his fear stricken team mates.

The tiger lunged at Tenten, Naruto felt an emotion although he could not understand why he was feeling this for a simple, average, weak girl. Rage, pure unadulterated rage to the beast that was trying to make a meal out of his team mate. Running faster than he thought possible (while having his weights on), he removed a sword and with a downward cut off the head in one fast movement.

"This is why you should stay together, so I don't have to save your ass all the time." He was angry and now that the oversized play kitten was dead. He had nothing to release his anger on. Until, he saw another tiger.

"Ohh, you picked a bad day to try and mess with me. I will have toying with you!" Naruto removed his second sword and ran toward the oversized tiger. It took a swipe with its right hand only to be dodged. The duo continued this charade until the tiger realized it was being toyed with. It sent a powerful roar to the forest to call for some back up.

Lee and Tenten did not know what to make off the situation. This was supposed to be a D-rank mission. It meant that they had no chance of being in a life-threatening situation and here Naruto was acting like he enjoyed it. Knowing the psycho bastard he was probably enjoying this more than anything they had done in a long time.

Another two tigers popped out of the forest and upon seeing the meal that was giving them so much trouble jumped to try and kill it. He was like water flowing out of one dangerous situation to get out of another situation. Naruto's psychotic grin grew until he was showing his teeth. _Well, all good things have to come to an end so._

He decided enough was enough and began to hack away at the creatures until they could not support themselves. He took a couple of quick slices and now he had the heads of 4 very large tigers. He also removed the fur off the body and placed it into a sealing scroll. No need to carry all that extra weight. He already had enough pounds of crushing force on him.

"Nice job, what's next you want to go against a pack of man eating lions?" Tenten asked angrily. She did not like the feeling of being so weak. I am not so sure that Neji would win against Naruto.

"Possibly, if we have enough time. The cat went by here. Come on I have a very small animal to kill." As much as Naruto loved fighting, he needed to accomplish this mission. So after following another scent trail, he came across the small animal. It looked to be running away. _How dare this creature even think of running away from me._

He launched a couple of shuriken to get the beast's attention. He took off a couple of the whiskers. The act made the cat even more scared and it began to run away.

"Why you little…" Luckily for the creature Tenten was able to grab it before Naruto got to play with it. The cat hung on for dear life. It did not want to go near that one shinobi. The team then was able to return the cat to the Daimyo's wife, who nearly hugged the creature to death. The day was not going how Naruto wanted it to turn out.


	9. 2nd Mission

There you go a much longer chapter for not writing it so fast.

Okay some people have not gotten the message but I want to figure out what other pairings should be in this fan fiction. So here are the choices followed by how many people have voted for the pairing. These are the only pairings that will be done:

Hinata/Sasuke-0  
Hinata/Garaa-0  
Hinata/Kiba-1  
Hinata/Shino-0  
Hinata/Lee-1

Ino/Shikamaru-1  
Ino/Sasuke-2

Temari/Shikamaru-2  
Temari/Naruto-0

Haku/Naruto-1

Sakura/Lee-0  
Sakura/Sasuke-0

Jiraiya/Tsunade-1

/-/-/-

Naruto was not having a good day. There was no more ramen at his house, which normally means that he goes to a restaurant. Unfortunately the restaurant was closed due to a combination of damages to the store and the people were away to negotiate prices with the company that got the restaurant most of their food goods. So Naruto had to make do with eating cereal for breakfast.

When he met up with his team, the team headed to the Hokage tower to see what mission they would be getting. Gai was following them to make sure that they did not kill each other and to protect them from anything.

"We have several missions that your team can do. There are a couple of advisors who would like to have their grandchildren babysit, the wild life in the forest is acting up again, a civilian would like their garden to weed out and finally there is one cat who is missing from the Daimayo's wife. You would not happen to know what happened to the cat, would you Naruto?"

"Me, I am appalled that you would think I had something to do with the disappearance of the Daimayo's wife's cat." His face looked too innocent for what he had just said, so although they knew he was lying the Hokage decided to let it go. "So when do we get actual missions and not lame excuses for work that the civilians do not want to do?"

"Fine, send in the bridge builder." A man walked in with a bottle of sake in his hand and on his head was a hat that was very pointed. He looked very tipsy and had plain dirty civilian clothing on.

"Ghez these kids are going to protect me, I knew I should have gone elsewhere to get protection. They look pathetic especially the short one, who is he trying to impress? He is probably the weakest fighter out of all of them."

"Please let me get him. Maybe an arm or a leg something so he will remember to not dishonor me." Naruto was straining against Gai's hold on his shirt. He was swinging his swords in an attempt to maim the bridge builder.

"Naruto, you have a mission. I expect you to carry out the mission with the utmost care and professionalism." Naruto grumbled and the Hokage took it as a sign that Naruto would do the mission to the best of his abilities but that he was not happy about the mission.

"We will meet at the eastern gate in an hour. Bring enough clothing and supplies to last you for a week." The three shinobi ran off to their respective housing to pack and be on time.

50 minutes later, the genin team, the bridge builder and their sensei started their treck through the woods. Naruto was leading the team with Lee and Tenten on either side of the bridge builder. Gai was behind to watch over everyone and to make sure that no one would sneak up on them.

The sun was beating down on the crew, and everyone was feeling a little testy. After crossing a small wooden bridge, everyone passed by a small puddle. Not thinking that it was important, they didn't register it as a threat.

Suddenly two shinobi came out of the puddle. One of the shinobi jumped over Gai and used a chain composed of shuriken to wrap him up. They tore his body to shreds. Next they headed for Tenten intent on taking out the entire ninja team before they killed their main target.

Naruto ran behind and was able to stop their chain with his fox sword. There was a struggle for power until they released pressure to instead wrap up the shinobi. Naruto smirked at the tactic and removed his other sword to keep from being wrapped up. They kept pulling tighter and tighter till it looked like Naruto was going to cut up into small little pieces. He knew he could not keep this up for much longer so he pumped chakra into his swords effectively cutting through their chain.

Lee broke out of his shock of seeing Gai being murder and rushed forward completing konoha sepuke on one of the enemy shinobi. This tripped up the ninja to which he then kicked the enemy ninja as hard as possible to keep the enemy away from the bridge builder. Meanwhile Tenten rushed to protect the bridge builder.

The enemy ninjas were met with two effective karate chops to the back of their neck. One of the chops was due to Gai and the other one was due to Naruto. Naruto had knocked out the shinobi that was heading toward Tenten.

Tenten was not happy that Naruto felt that he needed to save her from enemy ninja. She was arguably the best fighting kunoichi in their class. Yet he was Naruto was treating her like she was Sakura or Ino. She was not a damsel in distress that needed someone to be constantly being saved her from the horrors in life. She was a shinobi and she wanted to be treated like one.

Gai was not happy that their client had not made the mission a B-ran or an A-rank mission. His genin team could handle dealing with bandits no doubt but to try and handle other shinobi was way beyond what his genin team was capable of handling. Now he had a crucial decision to make. He could either go back leaving the poor sap to continue on his own, or he could continue the mission hoping that they did not meet any other powerful shinobi.

"Mr. Tanuza, we need to speak about why you have chosen to endanger my team by choosing a C-rank mission instead of what appears to be B-rank or an A-rank mission." Gai took the bridge builder to the side so he could find out how hard this mission would become.

Tenten calmly walked over to Naruto intent on giving him a reason why females should not be messed with. Naruto on the other hand was walking to the side of the trail with the intent of eating some berries.

"Naruto, could you stop that and could you please come over here?" She was going to try and be somewhat civil with him.

"Yes Tenten how can I help you?" He was munching on some berries while he was having a conversation with her.

"What the hell do you thinking you are doing? I do not need you to be protecting me all he time. I am a kunoichi, what reason do you have for interfering with what could be an amazing experience for me?"

"Listen, I am doing what comes to my very nature. I thrive on war and fighting. It is my bread and water. I live to fight and killing comes as natural to you as throwing a weapon."

"Next time, I expect you to leave me alone to fight my own battles. I am not a damsel in distress."

"Sorry next time I act like Neji and not give a fuck what you think about or what might happen to you. Also, normal people would not be angry at a person who saved them. So I guess that means that you are not a normal person."

She was never so mad at another person as she was right now. She wanted to do some serious damage to the boy. "You little punk, next time I expect you to just let me fight my own battles."

"Fine when you are in a fight that you can't handle don't come crying to me. I'll b at the side lines not caring." The nerve of that women, here he was doing one of the few good deeds and she had the audacity to argue that he should not have come to her rescue. He was only following what his morals were telling him to do. He should kill her for her lack of thanks.

He stormed away from her and started to walk when he saw a white bunny hoping across the trail. Lee saw the white bunny and threw a shuriken at the small bunny. The shuriken scared the bunny so much so that it was froze daring not to move or it believed that it would be killed.

"Lee, although it was a good idea to stop the rabbit, it does not change a thing. Why not show your self Zabuza?" Soon a man appeared walking to the genin team. He had a blue skin, a large straight edge sword, and bandages wrapped around his mouth. He was shirtless and had a pair of pains held up by suspenders. He walked calmly to the genin team not fearing the jounin nor the genin team.

"Zabuza, ex-swordsmen of water village, demon of the mist I challenge you to a battle to see who is the better swordsmen. You and I know what that means, so prepare yourself for battle. There will be no interference on either side."

Zabuza smiled at the possibility of killing the apprentice of Raiga. He had wanted to kill Raiga for so long but Raiga was impossible to find so this would have to do. Also, he had not had a duel in a long time. "Hanyou, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"You should know that I never go back on my word."

"Naruto this is stupid, you are going to get yourself killed." Tenten knew that Naruto was not going to survive his encounter with the demon. Although she did not like him, she knew that he was the most powerful genin from her graduating class. She did not want to see him die over something so stupid.

Gai was going to try and break up the battle but Naruto would never forgive Gai for interfering in their duel. Gai would have to wait until Naruto was done then he would fight the demon from the village hidden in the mist.

Naruto bent down and removed the weights from his arms, then removed his shirt. He had a chain mail shirt underneath. Tenten had seen some guys that worked out a lot but Naruto looked like he was made from stone. Removing the chain mail, he proceeded to put his shirt back on. He removed all of the unnecessary weight such as kunais and shurikens.

They faced each other, staring at each other contemplating what moves the other person could do. Naruto rushed forward, determined to prove himself a shinobi to be feared and respected. He removed both of his swords from over the shoulder, intent on slicing this fake demon in half. Zabuza calmly swatted the swords away like they were flies. With his other hand, Zabuza punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto was thrown back.

He eventually came to a stop and Naurto braced himself for Zabuza's overhead swing. Unfortunately, he was unprepared for the stomach blow. He was able to turn his body so that he did not receive the complete blow. He countered with a stab to Zabuza's stomach. Zabuza used the flat part of his blade to block the stab.

Naruto used his other sword to push off of Zabuza's blade to move himself closer to Zabuza. Zabuza was not expecting such a move but he was a swordsmen of the village hidden in the mist. He dodged the kick to his head but he missed the slice to the shoulder. Luckily, it was a shallow cut so it was not bleeding a lot but it was a painful little cut that did hurt every time he used his shoulder.

Zabuza was angry at the little student of Raiga who managed to get a lucky hit on him. He was not going to hold back anymore. He ran to the hanyou and started just hitting the boy as hard as he could. He kicked the boy and he bounced off the tree coming to a stop after he smashed into another tree. He was going to deliver the final blow when he was hit in the back by the jounin.

"He's lost, your battle now is with me, Maito Gai the greatest taijustu master in the world. Prepare yourself for pain like you have never felt." Zabuza muttered a few choice curses before he readied himself to fight an incredibly deadly taijustu master.

They rushed to each other, intent on coming out the winner. The fought with all the combat prowess, except Zabuza was winning because the sword's length made it very difficult for Gai to get close. Gai jumped back studying his opponent. He had a few hits but nothing to serious. The swordsman was getting better and better. He removed a kunai and slashed some weights off of his legs and off of his arms.

He prepared himself and unwrapped the bandages off of his arms. Unlocking the first gate, he ran with incredible speed to Zabuza. Zabuza took a horizontal swing but Gai ducked underneath the swing and kicked Zabuza high up into the air. He jumped behind Zabuza and used the bandages to wrap the sword and Zabuza up.

They began to spin downward until they came crashing down and created a huge crater. Gi jumped away as soon as they hit the ground. Zabuza was in the crater while Gai was panting outside of the crater. Gai opened the second gate in case his opponent was able to survive his attack.

Zabuza emerged from the hole, he had used the sword to slow himself down and to take some of the force of the crash. Gai's entire body ached and he more gates he opened up the more damage he would do to his own body. He dodged Zabuza's first slash but he was unable to dodge his next one. It was a deep slash across the thigh. Gai had two options to either open up more gates or he would die against the swordsmen.

He was able to kick Zabuza away and prepare himself for the amount of damage that he would be dealing himself. He opened up the third, the fourth, and the fifth gates. He ran to Zabuza, while Zabuza seeing the amount of chakra that was coming out of Gai tried to cut Gai in half. Gai received a shallow wound across his stomach but he raced onward intent on crushing Zabuza. He threw punches that had chakra in them.

It looked like his hands were on fire and they could not keep up with the amount of times that he was hitting Zabuza. With one final hit Gai was able to bounce Zabuza off of a couple of trees before Zabuza came to a halt. He moved toward Zabuza intent on breaking Zabuza's neck when suddenly two needles flew into Zabuza's neck.

A person about the same age as the genins appeared, they were very strong if the way that they threw those needles were any indication. They had a mask of the undertaker unit for the village hidden in the mist. "Thank you for weakening him. I would have come sooner but a lackey of his kept me from reaching you in time."

Gai went over to Zabuza's body and felt for a pulse. Satisfied that this person was the real deal, he left the body and began to walk toward his team. The masked shinobi bent down and retrieved the body of Zabuza and body flickered to an unknown location.

"Well, that was fun. Lee come here I need you to dress the wound, and Tenten could you please carry Naruto. Thank you." With that statement out of Gai, he fell backward while the blood began to pool around his leg. Lee removed some of the bandages on his hands to wrap up the wound. When he was satisfied about the quality of the work, he picked up Gai's body intent on bringing Gai to a safe area.

Tenten bent down to try and pick up Naruto but she was surprised by how heavy the body was. She was able with the help of the bridge builder to get Naruto onto her back. The bridge builder took both Tenten's and Naruto's packs. Lee would have to carry not only his pack but would have to carry Gai. Lee had Gai in a firemen's hold so that he could carry all the weight. She looked at her team mate and they made a slow progression to the bridge builder's house.

Once they entered the house, a young woman came down the stairs. She took one look at the genin team that had come into her house. She took the young man into the room that was in their attic. She put him on a small futon while she put the man into another room that was next to her own room. She put him on another futon and covered him with a thin blanket. She went out of the room and went to go get a small bowl filled with water and two rags.

She put the rags into the bowl and rung one of the rags out. She placed in on the forehead of the gentlemen who was her age. She went to the attic and saw the wounds began to heal under her securitization. The bruises were getting smaller and looking much healthier.

She just put a thin blanket on him and headed to the kitchen to make something for the ninjas that saved her father. She had to create a large meal because the ninjas that were healing were going to need the energy to heal and to protect her father. She knew that ninjas were supposed to do impossible things but that ninja in the attic was doing the impossible with the healing of his.


	10. A little bit of Humor

I am sorry that I have not written in a long time but I have been busy and I wanted to make sure that the chapter came out just right. So here it is, now the destructive Naruto commands that you write a review.

/-/-/-  
Naruto felt like he was hit by a large cart possibly a small boat. His body ached in places that he did not even know about. He tried to get up but there was something on his chest keeping him from getting up. Looking downward he saw that his team mate Tenten was fast asleep on his chest with her legs spread across his two legs. He could either fall asleep or he could wake her up and deal with her screaming bloody murder so it was no real surprise that Naruto decided to go back asleep.

When he woke up for the second time, moonlight was streaming through the window and shined a dull glow into his eyes. Tenten was lying across a small futon on the other side of the room. Her small dress was practically falling off of her. _No perverted toughts, keep demon in check, no perverted thoughts, keep demon in check, perveted thoughts, let demon out, perverted thoughts, fuck._

Naruto was glad that Tenten was not able to read his mind or he was sure to get the beating of his life. He managed to get in a sitting up position and then Lee walked into the room. He brought a bowl of fried rice, but Naruto could care less what he was about to eat. He lowered his mask and began to devour the fried rice. It tasted alright, but it provided him with much needed calories, vitamins, and minerals to help him heal faster. He watched as his bruises went away, and thanked for having a greater demon in his body.

He found a glass of water nearby and he drank greedily, making sure not to spill a drop. As soon as he was done, he went to fall asleep again but he heard some talking in the background. They were talking about Zabuza and the hunter ninja. Apparently Zabuza was not dead so they were going to do some training to help them fight against them. Naruto couldn't really hear them too well, he was still trying to get the ringing out of his ears. He was able to fall asleep but not before he heard something from Lee that sounded a lot like flames of youth.He woke up to the sunlight burning into his face. He stretched getting rid of all the soreness out of his limbs, eventually he was ready to do some training. Looking around he did not see either Lee or Tenten. He reached up and found his mask was still on. Now all he had to do was to make sure that his team mates did not see his face. His mask was still on and was glad that they did not take it off. He went out of the room and entered into the bathroom. He checked himself over before he felt the change.

He bent over in pain as a tail came out of his rear end as fox ears came out of the top of his head. He stayed bent over before he felt the pain wash away. When he looked in the mirror, he was horrified to find out that the justu had worn out. He could have sworn that he had a couple more days before it run its course. As much as he like his looks especially his fox ears which had better hearing, he did not want his team mates to find out about it quite yet. His tail swished side to side showing his restlessness of the possibility of having to reveal he was not a human.

He went to his backpack searching for his hoodie, finding it he put it on then he placed the hood on his head hiding his fox ears. He made sure to remove the weights and the chain mail shirt. He went down the stairs and headed to where he smelled food. He stalked to the kitchen and was almost at his prey, an incredibly large boiling pot of ramen noodles with what appeared to be a couple of different types of vegetables in it.

He searched the room to make sure no one was there and he stole the pot of ramen off of the stove. He turned off the stove and placed a note saying that a fox had knocked over the pot and he cleaned it up. He took his loot and ran outside trying to stay away from anyone. Once he got to a clearing, he pulled a pair of chopsticks from out of his pocket and began to devour the meal with a speed that could only be described as the flames of youth. He was halfway through the pot when he saw his team come up on him. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, fuck them for finding me out.

He squinted at them when they started to laugh at him. It was not his fault that he was an Akimichi when it came to food especially ramen. He moved to protect the pot with his body while simultaneously being able to eat from the pot. He kept eating from pot despite his laughing teammates.

"My ramen you hear me my ramen. Lousy people always trying to steal my ramen." He kept an eye on the other teammates. He was almost done with the pot of ramen when he saw Lee was going to try to steal a bite to see if it was good enough to defend from his team mates. Naruto started to growl letting Lee know that he should not continue on his adventure to steal Naruto's ramen. Lee stopped then let a huge smile take over his face. Lee reached down and moved his tan leg warmers. There were leg weights with what appeared to be seals to make them even heavier. He removed the weights, and shot towards Naruto. Naruto had to move fast in order to get away from Lee and his newfound speed.

Eventually, Tenten got bored with watching Lee chasing Naruto and Naruto trying to eat the ramen so he did not have to share any with Lee. She began to chase after Naruto to teach him that he should not keep things from Tenten. Eventually they were able to corner Naruto into a bunch of rocks. Lee ran forward and was quickly thrown back. Seeing that force was not going to get the ramen, she turned around and planned to take down this sword wielding berserk. She loosened the top two buttons and swayed her hips as she began to talk to Naruto, "Naruto, you would never keep anything from me would you?"

Naruto came out of his fighting mood to see Tenten shirt open, her eyes a mix of beginning him and lust, and swaying her hips in an attempt to seduce him. Now half demons are incredible hard to destroy but put them up against a seductive women and they melt like butter in an inferno. "Yes...I mean god damn it get over here and have some of the ramen, you seductive witch."

He was angry at himself for folding so easy. He was supposed to be better than a hormonally charged boy with his first crush. He could hear the fox laughing at his son. Naruto was going to go and kill the fox when he found himself drawn to Tenten.

She was not sure she should be happy, surprised, or down right pissed at Naruto. She settled for being happy as she fought to keep down a blush that was forming from being called seductive. She hopped over Naruto and began to some ramen. It was good ramen but she did not know why he was so protective of good ramen. Surely it would have been easier to give some to each of them.

Naruto turned around and sat across of Tenten. He began to devour the ramen because trying to keep his precious ramen away from two people was very hard work. Looking up he saw Tenten smirking at her conquest over the unbeatable sword wielding maniac.  
/-/-/-  
The day came too fast and Naruto was hoping that he could sleep for a little bit longer, hey a growing half demon needs his sleep. No one wants to see Naruto when he is cranky, a cranky Naruto means someone is going to die.

When Lee busted into his room and started yelling at Naruto to wake up, Lee was forcefully ejected and went through a wall till he hit a tree. Naruto tried to stifle a yawn but failed so he yawn loudly. Walking toward the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face until his nose twitched. Taking another whiff of the smell, he was surprised to smell ramen, unless his nose is wrong which had yet to happen.

He jumped out of the window and headed through the back door till he saw what appeared to be a big bowel of ramen. He looked around for a trap, seeing none he jumped forward grabbed the pot and walked into the dining room.

"Ahh Naruto nice to see you are going to sleep the day away." Gai replied as soon as Naruto walked into the room. "Today we are going to do some training because Zabuza is still alive. So eat hearty."

The ninja group eat as fast as possible so they could get a new training regiment. Naruto's food seem to vanish as soon as he picked it up. Tenten was strangely disappointed at the fact that she was not able to see Naruto's face. As soon as they were done they left the house and walked into the forest.

"Today we are going to learn how to have a higher control of our chakra. To do this we are going to learn how to climb trees without using our hands." He focused his chakra and began to walk up the tree until he was at the top and sat down on a branch. Throwing 3 kunais at his genin he said "now you will need to mark how high you get and try to go higher each time, and a running start will help out."

They ran toward to their own tree but as soon as Naruto started to walk up the tree he was blasted backward so hard, he made a dent into another tree. Lee got a few more steps until he fell downward but he flipped around and landed on his feet. Tenten was able to run up the tree until she was almost impossible to see.

"Naruto it seems that you have a lack of control on your chakra so we are going to do some one on one training." Tenten and Lee snickered as Naruto left the group to do some training with their sensei.

Coming to a small clearing, Gai went over to a tree and kicked it knocking it over. He went over to a branch and removed some of the leaves. "Now the chakra control exercise we are going to be doing is going to be difficult for you but it will help you out greatly. If you learn fast enough than you might be able to do the tree climbing exercise." He plucked a leaf and placed the leaf into his hand. Using chakra Gai was able to lift the leaves up an inch until it just hovered supported by chakra.

Naruto narrowed his eyes then he plucked another leaf and placed about 1 of his chakra into the leaf. The leaf rocketed up and floated away from Naruto. "Fuck me."

"I think that position is already filled by Tenten." He laughed as soon as he had said that.

"God damn teachers."


End file.
